Parents and FY...
by Mylene1
Summary: What happens when your parents stumble across you when you are watching FY? Oo; R & R PLEASEe!!!!! ^ ^


I don't own FY!!! Please don't sue. -.- Well! Please read mah ficcie!!! and Review it please!!!!!!!! Mew =^.^=  
A/n: I used some of this material from Miaka-baka (i hope its ok!!!)^ ^;;  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
*Mom walks in*  
  
Mom: What are you watching?  
Me: Fushigi Yugi.  
Mom: Wha? Fush gi Yugi?  
Me: Never mind mom.  
Mom: What?! I wanna know! You are always catching an attitude with me!  
  
  
(In the 2nd OVA when Tasuki is saving Miaka)  
  
*Mom walks in*  
  
Me: Aww man! Noooooo! Tasuki!!!!!! Don't save her!!!!!!  
Mom: Save who?  
Me: Miaka.  
Mom: Miaka?  
Me: Yeah.  
  
*She sits down*  
  
Mom: Why is that thing's hair orange?  
Me: Cause it just is mom.  
Mom: Is it a fox?  
  
(Tasuki is talking to Miaka telling her to wake up)  
  
Mom: Oh my heavens! He has fangs! That can't be human.  
Me: *gasp* Mom...you must respect Tasuki's fangs.  
Mom: Ta--Ta wha? What's its name?  
Me: Ta-suki.  
Mom: Oh. So what happened to that brown haired girl?  
Me: She was drownin' mom.  
Mom: Why?  
Me: Because.  
Mom: Because wha?  
Me: Because she is stupid...  
Mom: Stupid?   
Me: Yup.  
Mom: Now you know that's not nice. I told you about that kinda stuff...  
  
(she sees Nuriko, Chichiri, and Chiriko)  
  
Mom: Who is the girl with the purple hair?  
Me: That's a boy mom.  
Mom: A boy???!!! What?!! Honey come in here!  
  
*dad walks in*  
  
Dad: Huh?  
Mom: Does that look like a man to you?  
Dad: No. Hey, these are those Japanese shows you watch right *kid*?  
Me: Yeah dad...  
Dad: I knew it! I knew it! So what's his name? He looks like someone named Pushi or somethin'.  
Me: Uhm that's Chichiri dad.  
Mom: How come he keeps saying 'Ya Know' after everything?  
Me: Because he can mom.  
Dad: Who's that little girl? She's kinda cute. *laugh laugh*  
Me: That's a boy dad.  
Dad: A boy?!!? There's crossdressing in this?! Little kids trying to be homo's?  
Mom: You shouldn't be watching this. You should NOT be watching this!  
Me: He's a crossdresser but he's kewl. *points to Nuriko*  
Mom: I knew it!!  
Dad: Crossdressing is not kewl...  
Me: That is evil dad!!!! You are so bias!   
Dad: I'm just saying....  
  
  
(the part where Boshin hits Tasuki in the leg and he starts yelling)  
  
Me: Go Tasuki! *cheer cheer*!  
Mom: Isn't that that fox thingy thing?  
Me: Mom I told you it was Tasuki.  
Mom: Wait a sec. Why is he yelling at that little kid?!  
Me: Cause mom--  
Mom: No! No! I don't wanna hear that!! That is inappropriate behavior towards little children!! What is this rated?!  
*she grabs the box*  
Mom: 13 and up?! Your not 13!!! You shouldn't be watching this! You are only 11!!!!  
Me: Mom, you should know I'm 16 and my birthday is coming up.  
Mom: Don't give me that!  
Dad: Uhm...why is that girl touching that other girl?!?! *Hotohori and Houki* Are they lesbians?!?!   
Mom: Do we need to talk?  
Dad: Are you turning gay?  
Me: Wha?!?! NO!  
Mom: Are you sure? We can get a counselor just tell us.  
Dad: Yeah.  
Me: AL-RIGHTY....that uh won't be necessary.  
  
(2nd Ova episode 7: The Flame of Friendship)  
  
Me: DON'T TOUCH HIM MIAKA!!!!  
Mom: Stop screaming.  
  
*Tasuki is hugging Miaka*  
  
Mom: Is he raping her?! Why is this uncensored?  
Me: What? Rape?  
Mom: Yes rape!   
Dad: What she doing to her? *points to the screen*  
Me: Dad!!! The one with the orange hair is a boy!  
Dad: Oh *laugh* he looks like a girl!  
Me: It's not funny.  
  
*Tasuki is ontop of Miaka and she is screaming*  
  
Mom: I told you it was raping her!! She needs to push her off of her!! **she makes gestures**  
Me: Him! Him mom!  
Mom: Oh yeah.  
Dad: What is he doing to her? Does this have sex in it?!  
Mom: What have we told you about sex related movies?  
Me: What?! If you would just--  
Dad: Don't get an attitude young lady!  
Mom: You should not be watching this stuff!  
  
*dad gets up and turns off TV and takes out tape*  
  
Dad: I'm keeping this! You won't get it back at least, not with your attitude.  
Me: But! That's not fair!  
Mom: Sorry, this is for the best.  
  
*they walk out*  
  
Me: Oh well! I still got the 1st Ova, 1st tape to the 2nd and the whole series! ^ ~ bwhahha  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________  
I know this one was kinda...ehhh...but plz R & R neways! Thankies ^.^! (I hope I do not   
affend any crossdressers!! plz forgive me!!!!!! And please don't sue! Mail me if this offends  
you in anyway! Thanks! 


End file.
